


To Be A Better Fighter

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been enlisted to join the Smash Brothers and fight in a tournament. You have little to no combat experience, and your only help is a woman who would rather grunt or shout than speak directly to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be A Better Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> After noticing that the top results for Dark Link in Google's Instant Search was "Dark Link X Reader", I figured I'd write an X Reader fic for another variant of Link: Female Link or Linkle if you want to go into Hyrule Warriors set in a Super Smash Brothers universe.

The brawl had evolved into a full on smash for all. You, among other people, have been selected to partake in the new tournament. It was structured differently than other tournaments. _You_ have to find the people and fight them instead of having an organizer tell you who to fight. You instantly figure out how easily broken this structure is from recalling _The Hunger Games_. Just hide out for a good chunk of the fight and pick off the fighters at their weakest. Just be sure to run from burning forests.

However, someone was bound to find you. A famous boxer by the name of Little Mac began to punch you. His fists hurt more than you could comprehend, and you could almost feel your head about to fly off from your body from each punch. He knocked you onto the ground and charged up for a straight lunge. You brace for impact... only to hear fist landing on steel. You open your eyes and you see that Link had come. With a swing of his sword, he knocks away Little Mac... Or you thought Link was a he.

He said the "HYAH!", but you noticed it was higher pitched than normal. And very different. Little Mac flew away until he fell into a pit, at which point a burst of green fire flared out of the pit, signifying his defeat at Link's hands. 

"T-thank you..." You said to Link. Link turns around and you instantly notice that this Link had a beautiful face, slightly longer blonde hair, and breasts. This Link seems to be female. She nods to you and just stands. That's when you remember that most Links are untalkative, and the ones that _do_ talk are so obnoxious that you'd be begging for their tongues to be cut off. She walked towards you and passes by you. You follow her and notice the way she walked.

You hear Otacon and Snake talk about it a lot, but it wasn't until now that you actually got to see what was so amazing about watching women walk and how important it is to take notes in how they walk. It almost felt hypnotic. You hear a twig snap and see Link turn around.

"SEIYAH!" She pushed you to the side and drew her sword. At first, you thought she was angry at you, but you heard a swish of her sword. You look and noticed that she was fighting a wild Mightyena. She cut through the Pokemon with her sword in one single spin attack. The Mightyena flew back to the woods where it came from and you could hear yelps of pain growing more and more distant. Link sighed and turned to you. She grunted and yelled at you, but you don't seem to know what she was trying to say. You shiver and shudder, block your ears with your hands, and begin to curl up. Link stopped and breathed. She gave you a tap on the shoulder and offered you her hand. You grab onto it as she pulled you up.

"Hah..." Link said. You weren't sure what the heck was up with her. She walked off and you catch up to her, walking by her side close enough for the arms to bump into each other if you were to move one inch to her side. She held your hand and stopped. You could feel the leather of her gloves on your hand, all while her fingers rest just above the end of your hand. You stop too, your heart beating. Link grunted again and pointed with her sword at a nearby battle. She pulled you into a nearby bush to hide. You could see a blonde-haired boy in a red jacket fighting against... Meta Knight.

You heard so much of Meta Knight... The ruthless killer, the high-flying brawler, the sword that cuts through God. In a moment you realized that Link wasn't just holding your hand because she felt like it. You could see Meta Knight fly all around the boy, only for him to roll and weave through each slash before finally giving a slash of his own with a blue laser blade. Meta Knight was sent flying so high, that his screams became distant and he became just a simple twinkle in the sky. 

"I'm really feelin' it!" The boy rested his blade on his shoulder and walked off. Link put her finger onto your face.

"Shh..." Link said. She drew her crossbow and fired at the kid.

"Huh? A vision!" The boy sidestepped from the arrow and slashed at it, splintering the arrow. You see Link unsheathe her sword and leap out of the bush to fight him. You see the sword fight between the two ensue. Much like Meta Knight, she seemed unable to hit this challenger. You sit there, confused as to what's going on.

"Not joining in the fight?" You hear someone next to you. You turn and see it's Chrom, leader of the Shepards and husband to the powerful Robin. You prepare to fight, only for Chrom to hold up his hand. "No, no. I'm not here for a fight." 

"Then what _are_ you here for?" You asked.

"Well, I noticed you and Linkla seem to be working together... She's a tough one to understand, right?" Chrom asked.

"Y-yeah." You said.

"I had a similar case with Robin... She's not as mute, but she let's her actions to the talking. I assume that's the same with Linkla." Chrom said. You look at Linkla and observe her movements. You then recall when she snapped at you... Soon, all those grunts and yells started to sound like their own little statement. You grabbed at the branches of the bush and get up.

"I think so too." You said. Before you rushed into battle, Chrom called for you.

"Hey, you might be needing this." Chrom tossed you a silver sword. "I have a dozen back at the base. Knock yourself out." He said. You nod to him and rush off. In good timing too, as you see Shulk about to land the final blow on Linkla.

"What?! Another vision?" He turned around and tried to slash at you, but Linkla slashed him in the back. "GAAAH!" He was knocked back only a few meters before he landed on his hands and rolled over to get up. You look over to Linkla who in turn looked to you. You and her both understood what plan you two would do and you rush off to Shulk. Linkla feigns a slash, only for you to switch in and slash, once he tries to counter you, Linkla steps in and pulls off a bigger slash at Shulk. He's knocked further. When she timed it right, Linkla held out her hand and Shulk was caught in between two Triforces. Linkla flew and slashed at Shulk multiple times before landing the finishing slash, knocking him out of the brawl. As she landed, she turned to you.

"Link...la, I... I'd like it very much if... if you were to train me." You asked her. You could see Linkla raise her eyebrow. "See... I'm not a good fighter. And you know that too..." You remember when she saved you from the Mightyena. That simple statement rang in your head.

" _What's wrong with you?! You could have gotten yourself killed out there!_ "

"I figured... if you want... you could train me to be a better fighter." You said. There was a brief moment of silence as you hear Linkla walk towards you. Your heart races as she glares to you. You close your eyes and you feel her hand on your head, delicate fingers brushing through your [h/c] hair. You look into her blue eyes and she just gives a nod.

" _Alright._ "

She takes your hand and walks to somewhere a little more quieter. From then on, you began to train with Linka to be a better fighter. Though, you can't help but fight that feeling that your relation to her is more than just master and student. During this training, you began to develop a crush on her. You doubt that if you confessed, Linkla would return your feelings, but you always noticed that every day, she pats you on the head and combs your hair with her fingers, all while having a nice, warm smile. In time, you noticed that this can only mean one thing:

" _I love you too._ "


End file.
